


The Royalty Killers: Transformers

by Hawk_Writes



Category: Fall of Cybertron, G1 Transformers, Transformers, Video Games - Fandom, War for Cybertron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Decepticons - Freeform, F/M, FOC - Freeform, Fighting, Fluff, Jealousy, Loyalty, Multi, Rebirth, Started up again, Training, Violence, WFC, War, anger issues, hand to hand, territorial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawk_Writes/pseuds/Hawk_Writes
Summary: This is set in between WFC and FOC. The video games. (War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron)In Fanfiction.net the summary is based on a clan I use to be, but for this summary, I will be putting it a bit differently. (Since this story is since 2012..)Crasher is a Decepticon Soldier who's been given the approval of Megatron to train soldiers for both fractions, Now 23 thousand years later, she goes against her students in the war for Cybertron. Autobots think of her as a cruel Joke, but the Decepticons see her as their Prize, What happens when Crasher dies and is reborn? Her memories all but gone and shattered? She learns the meaning of Love, even if her old memories haunt her through her optics.





	1. Present

A Loud explosion sounded from the grounds, as a purple and black flash appeared, The figure ran through a cloud of smoke, Activated its thrusters, and jumped over a fallen comrade, In its arms it held a piece of weapon, it glowed purple, and was beeping, The figure went through wave of wave of Autobots. Its wings twitched as the the figure took a couple of hits from incoming fire, its optics saw Lord Megatron dueling Optimus Prime, With a simple active of its thruster's, the figure flew towards its lord, With a shout, the figure flew above the leader, and Dropped the cannon unto its masters arms. "This looks big enough to work" Lord Megatron positioned himself with his cannon, and aimed at the Leader of the Autobots, Bumblebee saw in horror and ran towards His leader, to block the purple beam, The figure from before ran after Bumblebee, Its servo's inching toward the brave Autobot, As The purple beam shot at Optimus prime, The yellow Autobot took a full hit, sending him back, and inching his life force down to a 2 percent, As Optimus looked at the figure and then went towards his fallen comrade, The figure which aided Lord Megatron, simply smiled, as two long blades where activated and slid down its arms. Optimus Prime looked up from holding his fallen comrade, to see the Now Decepticon to be walking towards them, Lord Megatron walking behind the smaller figure, His purple optics glowing with satisfaction. As the figure sprinted toward the Leader of the Autobots, Before its blades touching the leader, another blur appeared, Which tackled the figure, and punched the figures face, The transformer grabbed the Autobot and flipped the autobot over, only for its blade to slam straight into the shoulder cable of the Autobot. "Drill sergeant?" The Autobot spoke weakly looking straight up to the very same Transformer which taught him to fight, way back in the old days. The figure which was hovering above him, leaned back, Its war mask slid down, Revealing two purple Optics, which glowed with anger, and exhaustion. "How do you know that name?" The Autobot spoke softly, for only them two can hear each other. "Its me.. your old student." The figure looked down unto the Autobot, Shrugging its shoulders, Its memory working over board. The Autobot gripped the figures hands which where holding unto the blades that kept him down. "Crasher, Its Ghost104."

A white beam smashed into the side Still transformer, which was standing above The Autobot, The figure fell off the Autobot, and rolled towards the Cogs which where twirling and smashing anything to bits, Her claw's appeared, as the figure desperately tried to climb from slipping into the depths of death. The Autobot which saw this, looked to his right to see a comrade Prowl holding his own large cannon, which he was now aiming to Lord Megatron, But the transformer watched as the Female Transformer tried to climb, A shout of anger, and the figure smashed into the steel pipe, and climbed from the jaws of death. The Autobot walked toward to a exhausted Decepticon and aimed his weapon at his old teacher, The figure looked up and glared darkly at the Autobot, Lord Megatron kicked Prowl down, and then swung the cannon around tipping the Autobot down towards the jaws of death, with a yell, he was smashed into the pipes, as long servo's held tightly unto his wrist, The Decepticon transformer looked down at her old student, and growled. With a mighty throw the transformer threw Ghost104 back to the top of the pipes and started to get back on her feet, Her wings twitched, as she watched angrily at the younger bot.

"I remember you."

 

 


	2. Past

23,000 years back into the past….

."Never show mercy."

A Robot was horribly disfigured as a swift kick to the head, made the smaller robot squeak from its torment.

"You have to be quick"

Another kick from the transformer, who was training, simply crackled the corso of the smaller robot, Beeping alarms sounding from its chest.

"Make sure your enemy remembers you."

The optics of the small robot widened as the fist of the other transformer opened, for a blade to appear, and stab the robot straight in the optic.

"One must be Agile."

A tank transformer ran through a set of electrical bars, avoiding flames from the traps, its figure moving agile towards the goal.

"One must be stealthy."

A car transformer slid through a couple of bars, hiding behind a few walls, as smaller robots behind it, stood and looked around, The transformer slid down, and took out its weapon.

"Remember to be Silent" The car transformer shot one small robot in the head, while sliding towards the other, and snapping its neck.

"Make sure to memorize your location."

A plane transformer flew around a course of its training; its camera's taking pictures of the different locations where an ambush would be perfect.

"Make sure to work together."

4 transformers hid behind a few buildings, the tallest transformer signaling towards its comrades, it signaled the transformer behind a broken down pipe, the transformer started to shoot towards the training robots, which fired back, while the leader transformer signaled, as two other transformers went from behind.

"your knowledge will help others." A small transformer looked at a tall transformer, have difficulty using the assault blaster, the small transformer took it from the larger one, did a quick lesson, and gave it back to the transformer.

"Don't ever back down."

Two transformers sparred each other, one was wounded, the other was laughing, and the smaller transformer tackled the larger transformer, swinging punches towards the transformer. "Listen to your orders." Two transformers bickered at an order, while a medium transformer simply went with the order, with a quick punch; the transformer destroyed a training robot.

"Keep those emotions back" A tall transformer walked toward a shooting arena, and watched as its family was shown, the transformer put its weapon up, and shot towards the family photo.

"Kill with pride." A slender transformer twirled with elegance, as its assault rifle shot nearby training robots, a smile on its faceplate.

A slender transformer with tipped wings walked back and forth through a line of transformers, its colors where black and purple, slender legs tapped on the steel floor, underneath it. Its arms where covered in spiked armor, its servos behind its back, its chest held a vehicle form of a Cybertron Jet, Small wheels behind its shoulders. Two proud Decepticon symbols where embedded on its shoulders, One between its wings, another on its chest. The transformers who were standing in line, between the figures all shouted and saluted towards the higher rank. The slender transformer walked towards the stage, where stood a few other higher rank transformers, one was a large Autobot which crossed its arms, His blue optics glowing brightly at the lines of trainees. Beside him was another Autobot, His Palms where on his hips, His faceplate looking at the direction of the cameras. To the side of those two Autobots, was a large Transformer, with two cannons behind his back, The Decepticon had its arms crossed over his chest, Its red eyes glaring at the Cameras. The slender transformer walked up the stairs, and saluted, as In front of the transformer was a large Transformer, with black and purple lines going down his frame, His right arm had a cannon attached to it, Its optics glowed purple, and it had a Decepticon symbol on his chest.

Beside him was a transformer half his size, all red and blue, its faceplate nodded toward the femme transformer, His optics glowing blue.

"Today we are here to celebrate the hard months of these Soldiers, Today you all will be picked for each leader, you have survived the Training Facility, and the Advance Training, Not an easy task." "We will call your names, and you will stand by either Tidalwave or Jazz." The slender transformer turned around, and spoke. "Autobot Bumblebee, Autobot Warpath."

Both transformers high fived, and walked toward Jazz, where the transformer saluted to his comrades, and high fived both. "Decepticon Barricade, Decepticon Rampage." Both transformers stepped out from their line, and walked toward Tidalwave, and stood at attention. "Autobot Jetstorm, Autobot Prowl." Both transformers walked from their lines, Jetstorm grinning and shaking Prowls hand. "Decepticon Tankor, Decepticon Shockblast." Both transformers cackled and walked from the lines, punching each other in the chest, both transformers stood behind their friends.

"Autobot Blaster, Autobot Swerve" Both transformers smiled and saluted towards Optimus Prime first, then walked behind Jazz. "Decepticon Cyclonus, Decepticon Brimstone" Both brother transformers ran towards Behind Tidalwave, and snickered. "Autobot Arcee, Autobot Elita One" Both slender transformers smiled and high fived, walking towards Jazz. The slender transformer looked at both Autobots and Decepticons which where all at attention, the figure then side stepped, and shouted. "Present Arms!" Both sides saluted towards both Leaders. Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime, both nodded, as fireworks exploded behind them, Lord Megatron shook hands with Optimus Prime, which then turned towards the soldiers. "Welcome To the Autobots Soldiers." Lord Megatron smirked, and turned to his own.

_"Welcome to the Decepticons!"_

…..23 human hours later….

Crasher was walking toward her Basic training facility, a yawn escaping her lips, as The night sky around Kaion city shined, she could still hear her old students partying back in the center of Cybertron, She shook her head, and rubbed her neck cables, 40 months of intense training from her Facility, She worked them hard, and yet they still survived, The female stopped on top of a cliff, Looking down at her Facility, which had a Autobot and Decepticon Flag, which was flickering in and out. She smiled behind her mask, as her optics laid on her prize new facility; she crossed her arms, and looked up. The Facility which was being made by the constructicons had already put the brand new name of her Squad proudly on the building.

The Royalty Killers.


	3. Rocket's Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springer learns never to Volunteer first, and Rage learns something about Crasher

Crasher and Ghost104 clashed both their weapons, The female seeker pushed harder with her twin blades, pushing the Autobot back down, The large transformer backed down, causing the female transformer to fall forward, He gripped her wing, and threw her towards a wall, Struggling the seeker kicked out at him, Her twin blades cracking from force as she slammed her blades unto his chest plates. Both transformers looked at each other.

23,000 years ago…

The slender seeker walked into her facility, Stretching the female sipped her hot cup of energon, as she looked out the window to see the large training camp fields. Below deck, The female saw a pair of 4 transformers, Two Decepticons and Two Autobots. She sipped her drink, looking through the files for each of her new students.

Loading…

Autobot Graduate  
Name: Ghost104  
Skills: Sniper specialist  
Fraction: Autobot  
Height: 34 feet tall  
Vehicle form: Tank  
Information background: / Loading…

Crasher read the mech's private information, Humming the figure then ordered the computer to give her the others.

Loading..

Autobot Graduate  
Name: Springer  
Skills: Bomb Defuser  
Fraction: Autobot  
Height: 30 feet tall  
Vehicle form: Cybertron car  
Information background: / Loading..

The seeker watched the younger mechs tease each other, her optics read away his private life, chuckling to herself.

Loading..

Decepticon Drop out.  
Name: Rage  
Skills: Stealth  
Fraction: Decepticons  
Height: 40 feet tall  
Vehicle form: Tank/Helicopter  
Information background: /loading..

Crasher frowned behind her faceplate, the transformer was called Rage because of his temper, This would one would get on her nerves a lot.

Decepticon Graduate  
Name: Dreadwing  
Skills: Close combat  
Fraction: Decepticons  
Height: 30 feet tall  
Vehicle form: Jet  
Information background: / loading..

The seeker hummed as she finished her cup of energon, With that data base now completed, She leaned down unto the window. The Autobot named Ghost was casually looking around, His large arms crossed, He seemed to be checking everything out, The Decepticon Springer walked toward the sniping area, and called out for Rage, Who simply snarled in annoyance, and walked out. Crasher put her cup of energon down, and Walked toward a computer, She hummed, and activated a Quick training session, She looked back down to the deck below, as The ground around them started to crack, The two Autobots rolled to the side, The one named Rage, transformed his arm into a cannon, as Dreadwing, looked around, looking for the source of this quack. Out of no where the walls around the buildings flipped showing a couple of gattling guns, As they fired toward the 4 transformers, Each yelled out a frantic yell and dodged most of the bullets, Springer grabbed a large boulder of steel, and threw it at rage, Who swiftly kicked the boulder towards one of the machine guns, Dreadwing hid behind a building, which was getting smaller and smaller, He yelled something at Ghost as the larger transformer, took his large back cannon and aimed, Missing once, then shooting its target. Crasher smiled behind her faceplate, as she started walking down to the deck below, Her servo's tapping against her hips, The machine guns kept firing on, as two large war robots appeared, One started to walk towards the transformer who had kicked the boulder, It punched the transformer, Rage dodged the punch, and used his large arms to block as he shoved his large foot unto the robots chest, knocking it off balance, Rage then grabbed the arm of the robot, ripped it off, and then smashed the robot with his own arm, damaging it. Springer took out a blade from his side, and sprinted toward the war robot which smashed its claws to the ground near Dreadwing, Springer jumped from a boulder, and smashed the tip of his blade unto the head of the robot, Which gurgled in pain, Crasher turned a hallway, and nodded toward a large Decepticon which was speaking to another Decepticon, Both of them looked unto the smaller Transformer, which turned and walked behind her. Rage grabbed Ghost and dragged him behind a large pipe, Both growled as endless gun fire hit the wall behind them, Crasher walked past a Autobot which was listening to music, He saw his two comrades, and walked behind them. With a simple wave of her arm, The transformers behind her, opened fire unto the two larger war drones, Which all slumped down in stasis lock. The 4 transformers looked up from their hiding spot. The Autobot who was listening to music, Walked from behind the 3 decepticons and standed to the side of the far right, Both his arms crossed. The largest Decepticon of the group, went to the far left and crossed his arms. The second tallest decepticon stopped from where he was walking, and put his servos on his hips. Crasher being the smallest smiled, she simply put her hands behind her back.

"Welcome students to Crashers Training Facility."

Rage growled and stood up angrily, He walked toward the smaller Transformer and swung his fist yelling. "Are you trying to get us killed you slagging femme!?" His fist never got close to her face, As the female simply side stepped to the right, Where Vortex fist was waiting and smashed Into rages faceplate. As rage was punched back, The 2nd exam leader cracked his neck, His helicopter wings twitching. "We seem to have a go getter." "Indeed"

One of the bigger Autobots held back Rage, and looked at the 4 leaders.  
"I apologize on my behalf for my friends crude ways." One of the Decepticon leaders looked down at the kneeling mech, He smirked and walked towards The smaller female, But the basic teacher was already on her nerves, She swatted the large Decepticon off and walked toward The fallen mech and the Autobot.

"I will make this as clear as I can."

The two decepticon leaders sighed as the Autobot leader smiled listening to his music.

"You are IN my world Now, I expect you Frags to listen to every order I give you. If I tell you to jump, you will ask how high, If I state you to run around the camp, you will do so without any back talk, You're here because you want to serve Lord Megatron or Optimus Prime, In order to do so, you must go through my training facility, and the Advance training, I will not put up with anyone's bullshit. I will make sure that you will never walk that stage, I will try to kill you in my domain, And you will Fucking Want to die after I am done with you. "

The 4 students watched, gulping at the out rage of the small femme.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU FRAGS!"

The 4 students nodded in fear.

"Good, Now get your afts up, and get ready for your first lesson."

The seeker walked toward the west part of the camp, There stood a few rockets and snipers.

"Who wants to try being the first volunteer?"

Springer raised his hand smiling, He loved shooting rockets.

Crasher smirked darkly under her face mask.

"Good, Go stand out in the field, And shut off your optics."


	4. It's My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage learns something new.

Springer shivered in fear as rockets landed near his form. He mentally cursed himself for even volunteering in the first place. Who would think this was Training!? He could clearly hear his team mates laughing as each jump he made, scared the living slag out of him. He turned on his left optic and saw a rocket fly straight towards him, He yelped and dodged, Covering his head as the rocket flew past him and into some boulders. Rage booming laughter was heard, as He was holding unto the Rocket Launcher, Dreadwing was holding his sides as he cracked up hearing his friend Springer girly scream.

Ghost was trying hard not to crack up as well, He didn't like how Rage tried to kill his friend, But the scream Springer had given out was to much, He coughed into his fist, and motioned for Springer to get up, Jazz who was next to Lord Tidalwave smirked as The lord himself wondered, If it be safe to give Rage a rocket launcher at all.

"Springer, For the 3rd time, You have to stay completely still. The Point of this, is for Rage to focus his mind on the target behind you. That's why I offered you to shut off your eyes. "

The female seeker sighed, and rubbed her neck cables, Rage coughed into his fist, and chuckled, Springer stood up and started to throw a tantrum.

"You call this training!? I don't want to die on my first day of training, Drill sergeant. Please can we simply switch? I bet Ghost over there would love to stand here!"

The young mech pointed to his best friend, who simply backed away and hid behind Dreadwing, His large frame not really being hid behind the other mech, More laughter erupted from Rage and Dreadwing, As the mech with the rocket launcher loaded another rocket.

"Close your optics Springer."

Springer gulped and shut off his optics, Rage then became serious and aimed for the target behind Springer. "Okay, I got it locked drill sergeant."

Rage shot off the rocket, as it flew towards Springer, Rage's optics widened as he yelled out, Putting the rocket down, and sprinting after word. Springer optics widened as he saw the rocket go straight for him, He yelped and dodged, but it was to late, as the rocket smashed into his shoulder, A loud explosion sounding off, Dreadwing and Ghost ran towards their fallen friend, Springer fell to his side, Grunting, His other shoulder holding unto his missing arm, Moans of pain sounded from him, Rage skidded beside him, and helped him up, letting him support on his frame, Dreadwing called out to crasher, His optics glowing angrily when The seeker didn't even move, In fact the three exam leaders backed off, and spoke among themselves.

"Hey! We need medical assistant here! Drill Sergeant!"

The seeker was busy pouring herself a cup of energon, yawning, as she turned around she sipped her drink watching the 4 friends.

"Springer get back up and Stand with your optics closed."

Springer moaned in pain and gripped his friend Rage, Rage turned and glared at the seeker, Ghost turned as well, and swallowed roughly, how could it be the drill sergeant isn't even taking Springer's wounds into consideration?

"Ma'am please, He is hurt badly."

The seeker sipped her energon yawning.

"Then Rage wont hit him again will he? Back to your posts mechs, Springer stand up and shut off your optics."

Ghost looked at Springer who nodded solemly, They all helped their friend stand up, Springer held unto his wounds, and rasped in and out, His optics shutting off, as his frame shook from pain. Rage walked in long strides towards the seeker, who simply watched back, with a bored expression on her face, He grabbed the rocket launcher, and growled, turning to face his wounded friend. Dreadwing glared at his drill sergeant, Hatred forming for the femme seeker, so did Ghost as he watched for any signs of distress.

"Now, Lets make sure you don't hit him this time, shall we?"

Rage exhaled and looked into the targeting system of the launcher. He saw the target behind his wounded friend, he tried to reassure himself.

Curve the rocket. All you have to do is curve the rocket. Don't hit Springer, Don't hit springer. Curve the rocket. My target is the Dummy. The Dummy. He shut off his optics and pictured his friend Springer laying on the ground offlined, His optics turned on, as He triggered the launcher.

The rocket flew towards Springer, Rage growled and glared at the rocket, The rocket passed By Springer's face and smashed straight into the Dummy.

"Again"

Rage did it without hesitation. The rocket flew past Springer and hit the dummy.

"Again"

Rage did it once more, then the rocket flew past Springer and destroyed the dummy.

"Good. Now you may bring him in for medical attention."

Rage exhaled as Springer just fell to the floor, Ghost and Dreadwing ran to his aid, lifting him up, and carrying him over to the large building. Crasher sipped her energon, as Rage looked at the spot where his friend was, The seeker turned as The three exam leaders walked behind the trio of friends.

"Why are you such a bitch to us..We haven't done anything to you."

The seeker looked behind herself, and smirked, at Rage's comment, She sipped her energon and walked toward the building.

"Its my job to be a bitch."


	5. Spark Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost104 learns never to cross his Teacher.

A slash to the face, and the seeker twirled around, Her hands empty with no weapon, as she growled behind her face plate, Her old student, Has gotten exceptionally good. Both transformers stood tall, One was larger and held his own Blade, Which seeped with energon from their previous battles, Ghost104 frowned and glared at his drill sergeant, Crasher stood tall, and empty handed, Cuts on her arms and chest, as she thought of a tactical way.  
All around them, There was explosions, and Autobots fighting Decepticons. A smirked appeared on her face, as her claws turned to fists, Her legs getting into a stand, Ghost104 let his blade fall to the floor, as He got into a stance, He knew her tricks, Her moves, What he thought he knew, was She didn't change, Which was a huge edge on her part. Her war mask slid on, and a explosion sounded behind her, as she dashed toward the large Autobot, as she ran towards him, Ghost ran towards her as well, The slender femme jumped, using her thrusters she did over flipped the mech, and landed behind him, Running towards his blade which was still in the same location he had dropped, Ghost104 turned and ran after her, His fist swinging toward the femmes wings, The seeker herself, Ducked from the punch, Turned and smashed her heel into the mechs face, in turn he gripped her leg, and held her for another punch, She used her back thrusters and forced herself to twist in his grip, as her claws Gripped his face, and she smashed her own head against his, This was a new move toward the old student, As he staggered a bit, and held unto his head, The seeker pressed something in her chest, as one clone appeared to be running towards the blade, as the original teleported from sight, as Ghost ran for Crasher, a loud crack sounded to his right, he turned expecting Skywarp, But instead A fist punched his lower jaw, as he was falling back, The seeker gripped his arm, and pulled him back, The Merciless Decepticon punched him once more, and then kicked his chest, The mech fell to his side grunting, He looked up to see her clone vanish as she looked down at the mech, Ghost104 growled, and started to get back up, The seeker kicked the mech roughly, Her claws glowing a bright purple as electricity started to build up. This was a new trick Ghost didn't know off. Energy Dismentle. One moment his vision was fine, the next it started to crack, His arms shook as he screamed in pain, His own energon seeping through his armor, towards Crasher, who was laughing darkly, Ghost tried to crawl away, as The Autobot grunted in agony, The seeker walked next to him, smirking darkly, When the Autobot thought he couldn't anymore, a yell came from Crashers side, as a large Helicopter Tank smashed into her, A surprised scream, as Both Decepticons smacked into the ground, The large Decepticon who had smashed into the smaller one, was Brimstone. He grunted in pain, as His helicopters blades had been ripped off, She growled, and stood up, glaring at the One who had interrupted her energy Dismentle and Caused her comrade pain.

Brimstone stood up, The Decepticon transformer was tall and had spiked armor around his form, His tank cannon laid on his right shoulder, while his helicopter blades fell from behind, His servos where large, He had two Horns around his head, and a Face plate, He had two red optics, and tattoos around his body of the Decepticons Symbols. The seeker looked at the Transformer who walked out of the smoke, Nova Prime, In his servos held a heavy machine gun, Which was being held behind him was CliffJumper. Crashers optics looked down to see Ghost started to crawl towards his comrades, Nova Prime, walked toward him, and spoke into his audios, The exhausted transformed was then helped behind by CliffJumper. Both Crasher and Brimstone looked at each other, Both smirked evilly, As Crasher turned into her Cybertronian Jet, With purple lights glowing underneath her, Two machine guns to her sides, and a pair of rockets underneath her belly, Brimstone turned into his Helicopter form, Two machine guns appearing to his sides, and one heavy one under his form. Nova Prime widened his optics as he staggered back.

"WOOOHOOO!"  
"TAKE THAT AUTOBOTS!"

In a few seconds, Nova Prime held his wounded friend, as the large mech ran for cover, Behind him was CliffJumper who fired back every now and then, A few feet behind them, was Crasher in her Jet form, Firing Bullets at the three Autobots, Brimstone not far from her, Shot rockets towards the trio, Crasher flew up head from the three Autobots and shot the ground they where running on, Brimstone flew to the side and cackled like a idiot, shooting more bullets at them, Nova Prime radioed in for backup, as A few Autobots appeared ahead of them, attaching themselves unto the Gattling and Beam guns, Red and green shots smashed into the two Decepticons, Crasher growled, and transformed, she landed unto the ground, and sprinted toward Nova Prime, She took out her drill and ran towards them, Behind Her was Brimstone who kept shooting.

Ghost104 looked behind him, saw The Seeker, with a powerful push, he let himself fall from Nova primes arms, He skidded to a halt, Took his own arm, and blocked a Swing the seeker made, as His arm was sliced in half, a Agonized Yell came from him, as Brimstone shot rockets towards the Autobot. Nova Prime turned and yelled towards his friends Demise, All Autobots looked from their cover, Loud explosions sounded from his location, Fires covering around him, As the Mech was under some coverings, His other hand not moving, Nova Prime ran towards Ghost104 as he picked up some things from his friend, He turned and punched the floor, Ghost104 was offlined. The seeker activated her thrusters and hovered in the sky, Brimstone with her, He giggled in glee, Nova Prime looked up at the Seeker.

"This was your doing!"  
"I swear, Do you not have a spark!? He was in your training, And you did this!"

The seeker Transformed and headed towards base, Brimstone bowed mockingly, and transformed flying after his friend.

Nova Prime looked down at his friend, and held his face, as The large Autobot now had to report to the next rank.

Springer.


	6. Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotshot Learns something New.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the story Please listen to this.  
> Bassnectar - Hexes Moreno of Deftones (by Tomandandy)  
> Second Part of the story.  
> RESIDENT EVIL RETRIBUTION Soundtrack Flying through the Air

A slender seeker walked down the broken corridors of the Decepticon Base, Its long servos twitching from excitement, The seeker had just exterminated a high commander Autobot, Which use to be a student of hers. Behind her stood a large Transformer by the name of Brimstone, Which Smirked darkly, his optics glowing purple watching the passing Decepticons, His Cannons beeping as His arms where crossed over his large chest, Ever since the two transformers had finished their kill, The femme seeker found it better to have a back up transformer, As the seeker turned a corner she found the broken Decepticon Base still shaken, Yet her optics never failed to see her leader Lord Megatron, standing in front of a large computer speaking to shockwave, She looked around the room, to see Vortex and Brawl speaking to each other, Onslaught was yelling at some soldiers, and more soldiers to the right where loading their weapons, Before she walked in, claws shot out from the side, Her optics glared to the mech, which was taller than Brimstone, His name was Lord Tidalwave, He turned and nodded giving her access to see their leader, While she walked toward her leader, flashbacks of her younger years flew past her optics. The base which she was in here, was regenerating itself, Each decepticon that was in the room vanishing, the colors returning, The previous years speeding through her, as she looked in front of herself, to see the Middle of the Base of her brand new Royalty Killers HQ. On one side was the Autobots symbol, on the other the Decepticon symbol, In front of her was Rage standing at attention, Dreadwing saluting, Ghost104 saluting and Springer at attention, They all where looking up to the sky, as Behind her was Lord Tidalwave and Jazz, with their arms folded, as she smiled.

"Lets start"

23,000 years before…

"You need to try harder"

Rage was running through a mine field, His right arm had transformed into a cannon, His other hand held a black spiked shield, As explosions kept erupting from both sides, his head was racked with surviving this field, Up ahead of him, was some War Drones shooting bullets at his form, He dodged a few, Rolled behind a large pipe, and shot his Riot cannon, With each step he took he activated a mine, that could blow out one of his foots. As a War Drone ran towards him, He triggered a land mine, as it beeped, he slid underneath the drones legs, Causing for the landmine to explode upon the drones weight.

"You need to try to be Quicker."

Dreadwing flew above them, dodging missiles and beams of death, from hundreds of War Jets, He barrel rolled and did flips, as the jets flew behind him shooting across his path, Dreadwing would transformer from time to time, taking out his own scatter blaster and shooting down The drones, Once he felt he got to close to the ground, He would transform and flew once again up high.

"My server board can fight better than you. "

Ghost104 was having a fight with Lord Tidalwave, The Autobot dodged incoming fists and blades, Lord Tidalwave was going hard on the younger Autobot, As Ghost saw a punch coming, He dodged to the side, and punched Tidalwaves lower cables on his chest, The 3rd exam leader simply blocked, gripped the Autobots wrist, and 360 his arm, When the younger Transformer yelled in pain, Tidalwave kicked him down, and unsheathed his blades, Which in turn forced Ghost to roll out of the way as Blades had slammed into the ground where he was only seconds ago.

"Are you a Autobot or a piece of trash."

Springer the wounded one was fighting a Samuria drone, As its blade clashed against the young transformers own blades, The Autobot grunted in pain from the force, With all his force he tried knocking back the Drone, The drone in turn spinned and sliced a piece of armor off his shoulder, Without delaying the young Autobot blocked his opponents next attack.

The Seeker walked from sections to sections, Yelling out Orders, Advice and Encouragement. Through the day and the hard training, each Decepticon/Autobot started to get exhausted, All day the same routine, Kill, Kill, Kill. The same thing over and over, Rage finished his training round for the 60th time, As he panted holding a pipe, The bulky transformer shook from such a rough day, Dreadwing had just finished his 29th round, He simply transformed and leaned unto a support beam his frame shaking from the over load he had just done, Springer had finished his 29th round with a round samurai, The young Autobot was shaking, His optics turning red from exhaustion his wounded body alerting him of the dangers, Ghost104 had finished his 50th round with Lord Tidalwave who didn't seem to be exhausted at all, He walked over to where the energon dispensers were and took a large cube, That was another thing, None of them where allowed to drink any energon what so ever from the base.

Rage Had learned extremely Quickly that His body needed Energon from his training, So once each Drone went down He used his knife and took out the neck cables off the Drone and sucked down any left Energon that was pumping through the Robot. It tasted horrible, It tasted wrong, But it was still Energon and Energon was good for his own Body. Brutal yes, Disgusting yes, Autobots would never even think of lowering themselves to such acts, But in war, And when there was No energon a transformer had to survive one way or another. Crasher was very proud of Rage for this act, It meant the mech was learning what it was to push your body to the max, and he was learning to do for survival. Dreadwing did a different technique called Energon Harvester. Dreadwing had stolen a weapon from the armory which once attached to a enemy, the Hunter can drain their enemies life span and use it for themselves, Causing the transformer to die slower, but heal the hunter faster. So when Dreadwing stood next to Rage his Energon levels were not as low as Ghosts or Springer.

Jazz gave them orders to clean up and feed upon Energon, That once they each where done, To go towards the Large stadium, where each would see how they had in their training. This technique was to guide others to see what they could learn, what to correct, so when they did it again, the mistake would be cleaned up.

As the two decepticons walked down the corridors, They found many Other Transformers, Some where Autos others were Decepticons, But the way each side glared at each other, and spoke only among themselves confused them greatly. There was two Decepticons that where causing trouble among them all. Rage knew them. One was the future leader of the Insecticons. and the other was Leader of the Combaticons. A large Transformer who had Tank wheels walked up to a Autobot who had walked as well towards the transformer, Onslaught smirked darkly and shoved the Autobot, In this case, The Autobot growled, and turned his servos into fists, As both Transformers started to fight, their friends went at it, each fighting each other, Rage and Dreadwing snapped their heads up upon hearing Crashers booming voice. As both hid from their drill sergeant the Transformer who was fighting, Looked at her, The seeker glared darkly at both fractions and With a powerful punch to both Mechs, the fight was over. Rage heard some Autobots whisper about their Drill sergeant.

"Did you see that? She didn't touch Onslaught, Only hurt Jetfire."  
"She is a Decepticon, Of coarse she is going to protect Onslaught."  
"Wouldn't surprise me if she failed us."  
"Jazz got ticked off with her the other day."  
"Why what happened?"  
"Jazz didn't like being spoken down to, Her Students backed her up stating that she was correcting him, But Our drill sergeant just got pissed off, and started a fight."  
"Is that why he is limping?"  
"Yea, She tore off his arm, But after a while, He came back to apologize"  
"Lame, I would so break her own arm."  
"Shhh, Here she comes."  
"No, Fuck this she needs to learn her place."  
"No wait!"

A Autobot walked towards the Femme Seeker which was barking orders at a few Autobots, His hands turning into fists, The Transformer sprinted toward the Squad Leader his fist rising up ready to Swing, Rage stood up and Yelled, Crasher turned only for the fist to smash her face plate, The femme seeker slammed unto a wall, Each transformer watched Horrified that a student had punched the exam teacher. The transformer which had Punched Crasher was known as Hotshot. The transformer stood his ground and yelled at the Seeker who was still recovering.

"You treat us Autobots Like shit, When you treat your fucking Decepticon students like Kings, What happened to us all being one? What happened to helping each other?! You're a fucking lier, who needs to be put in her place, You think you can order us around, because you're the Drill Sergeant!?"

(Please Listen to this Song Through the fight scene. [RS] Manic Lullaby)  
In a flash the Femme Seeker had sprinted toward the Autobot, Hotshot went to swing, but the seeker flashed a purple light, and appeared Behind the Transformer, Her fist smashed into his back, She growled, gripped Hotshots neck and spinned him around, Tossing him towards some walls, As rubble broke and fell apart, The seeker didn't let the Autobot breathe, She teleported in front of him, And punched with both her fists into his chest, Each hit knocking his core to dangerous level, When Hotshot went to block the seeker slammed her heel into his crossed arms, In this case the Student opened his arms, and punched the seeker, The seeker in turn dodged swiftly, and spinned kicked the Student back once more, She jumped with ease and kept kicking the mech, Hotshot gripped her leg, and slammed her against the wall, The seeker never gave him the chance, She grabbed her lethal blade from her waist, and sliced his face, In turn he yelled in agonizing pain, and gripped his face, Both Decepticons and Autobots watched as the Seeker grabbed Hotshots chest and with a mighty roar from the smaller seeker she threw him across the hall, Hotshot stood up groaning, And staggering, He growled, and spat at the ground, Energon leaking his mouth.

"You fight like a femme."

Without warning, The seeker activated her energon Cannons which had been twitching, She let her servos turn to claws, as The cannons was blasted off, as The beam hit his shoulder, he dodged the other attack, But not enough for him to see Crasher swinging her claws into his face, His right optic was smashed open as her servos sliced through, A scream of horrible pain shook the base, Lord Tidalwave Ran from across the base, Behind him some Security Held their weapons, Hotshot started to beg, as he gripped The seekers wrist, Asking for forgiveness. But The Veteran Decepticon would have None of that, With a powerful yell Crasher kicked the Larger transformer from the room, His body flying out the large windows, and falling straight to the ground, from eight floors, As the Autobots smashed unto the ground, Lord Tidalwave broke into the room, Crasher glared darkly at her Decepticon Comrade, in which ordered Medical aid down stairs, Crasher turned to both Fractions and With a dark voice she threatened the whole room, including the two hidden Decepticons.

"My Job is to fucking prepare you for War, for Battle, Never In my Fucking Life did I ever want to teach Autobots nor Decepticons how to fight, I prefer to be out there in the universe causing Havoc, I am a Fucking Proud Decepticon Soldier, I will defend my own kind, But I will not TAKE shit from anyone in this room, You will Respect me, You will listen to my orders, You will UNDERSTAND that I am not to be fucked with, You all will Fucking learn to Obey, Because I will not take Bullshit from anyone here. I will kill you if you disobey me."

Onslaught and his group nodded silently, The Autobots also nodded silently. Rage and Dreadwing looked at each other and slipped without anyone knowing, Both discussed silently.

"We need to warn the others."  
"Before someone does the same mistake."

As the room of Students began to grow Quieter, Crasher crossed her arms watching below the building, Hotshot was laying on the ground, Energon splattered around the ground, Medical Aid trying to revive the young Transformer. Lord Tidalwave whispered harshly at her, glaring at the young Dead Transformer.

"You know you will be punished for killing a Autobot Student."  
"As Long as Lord Megatron gives me the Punishment, I cannot stand that Peaceful Slaghole giving me the Punishment."  
"Control those Decepticons Crasher."  
"Worry about your fucking self."

Crasher turned and walked out, Glaring darkly at the hallway, Other transformers stood out of her way. She couldn't wait to kill Optimus Prime. All in due time.


	7. Bruticus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Combaticons come to the Rescue

A loud yell was heard as Autobots kept smacking into the walls, Crasher walked towards her enemies, Brimstone was behind her cackling loudly, Lord Megatron had given the femme orders to take down any Resistance force from the Autobot towers, So she happily agreed and brought her new friend Brimstone. Brimstone in turn brought his brother Cyclonus, which in this case was flying in his helicopter form and shooting autobots from left and right. Crasher activated her thrusters and hovered in the air, She was helping lead Onslaught and his Combaticons to what was a ambush spot, Crasher simply gripped both her blades and swung, Brimstone walked behind her, His large cannons activating as He looked at her.

"Crasher, As much as I enjoy tearing Autobots to pieces, we need to stick to the plan."

"Agreed, Lets take both of the guards down, and head through the Ark."

"The ark? But there will be extra resistance there."  
"Exactly, and that gives Bruticus the much more killing spree than he needs."

Crasher walked through two large double doors, as a hologram of Optimus Prime appeared, He growled and spoke towards the seeker.

"You don't have to do this Crasher, This planet is dying because of the lack of resources there is. Why don't you see this?! You and Megatron are thick headed, we both can use the energon to get off this planet."

Crasher rolled her optics, Onslaught walked in, and smirked towards her, When she used her hand to mimick Optimus Prime talking bullshit, Onslaught simply laughed out loud, Brimstone and Cyclonus walked in with Vortex, Brawl, Swindle, Blast Off. Blast Off smirked and walked towards the seeker who was mocking the Leader of the Autobots.

"Why do you want Bruticus?"

The seeker frowned and thought, If the spot where the Autobots where going to ambush them was indeed correct, that means there was going to be the Dinobots, and last time she met the Dinobots that damn Grimlock tore her wing in two, She smirked and spoke.

"because I know you all will love beating the shit out of them autobots."

As the Crasher walked through the hologram she signaled Brimstone and Cyclonus to scout up ahead, and clear any enemies from sight, She then turned to order Onslaught when the room shook, She looked at Optimus and growled.

"I am sorry Crasher, But I cannot let you move ahead, if you cannot see the wrong of your ways then you must die here. "

With that The hologram vanished, as Brimstone and Cyclonus was thrown into Brawl and Vortex, Crasher and Onslaught turned to see Springer and Nova Prime. Springer noticed his old teacher and simply frowned, crossing his large arms, He was going to get revenge for her killing his best friend, Nova Prime was a Wrecker and was standing tall, White and Black on his armor, the Transformer was bulky and seemed to transform into a large Crane Truck. Crasher hated the White and black one, The Autobot had killed to many Decepticons in the field, she would happily destroy him for Megatron, But she was outmatched when another Transformer from behind them walked in, smaller but higher rank, Lt. Jazz stood his arms crossed, and his wheels on his shoulders spinning.

"Ah, Jazz, how nice to see you again."

The white corvette transformer glared at his old friend, and transformed his left arm into a sniper.

"I see you haven't changed in the bit Crasher. Are you still taking orders from your stupid leader?"

Crasher took out both her blades, getting into a stance, Onslaught, Brawl took out their cannons, Vortex took out his long Energon blade, Swindle and Blast off took out their blasters, and Brimstone and Cyclonus stood up and took out their machine guns.

"At least my leader doesn't think low of us."

Jazz and Springer growled darkly and got into a stance.

Crasher was signaling Onslaught behind her back, Each signal made a message, Onslaught looked at her messages, His optics covered by a visor, He did the same symbols to his squad mates, Which in turn nodded.

Nova Prime sprinted toward Crasher his fists ready to Swing, She dodged to the left, Onslaught being the most biggest, smashed his own Fist against Nova Primes, in which Broke his fist, Then Vortex and Brawl sprinted forward, and Both Punched Nova Prime straight in the face plate, That caused Both Springer and Jazz to run forward and shoot their weapons, As bullets speed past each others faces, Crasher hid behind a Rock pole, as The rest of the group hid behind walls, Jazz and springer unleashed bullets towards them, Crasher peeked from her spot to see Nova Prime taking out his sniper and shot with ease to eachs location. Through the fight, The femme signaled Onslaught who argued back with her, The plan was for her to teleport and Appear behind Nova and take him down, A dark energon blade into his neck cables would have paralyzed him, But Onslaught knew that Jazz would be there to kill her once she did that to Nova Prime, All of a sudden machine gun fire came from behind them, Cyclonus and his Brother Brimstone laughed insanely as their machine guns out weighted the Autobots, Cyclonus shot from 5 powerful Turrets on his shoulders, arms and hips, His brother shot 4 turrets of powerful beams and bullets towards Nova Prime, This gave Crasher a idea, She ran with the bullets, teleported and appeared Above Nova Prime, What she lacked to see was that Nova Prime had a sensor, so when she appeared above him, He stabbed her stomach with his own blade, Optics widening He threw to the ground, A agonizing scream erupted from her, As the large Autobot went to slam his foot on her chest, Onslaught and Brawl sprinted from their destination, Onslaught Growled and roared, Smashing Nova Prime straight in the faceplate, Brawl roared and blasted both his cannons and Springer and Jazz.

Crasher screamed in agony as the blade still stuck in her stomach moved with each shake, Screams of horror escaped her mouth, Optics widening from the pain, Onslaught took out his riot cannon and shot a powerful blast into Jazz which smashed him through a couple of walls, Brawl transformed into his Tank form, and let out a group of missiles towards Springer who ran off, Behind some walls. Onslaught in turn saw the withering femme, who was crying in pain, He ran towards her, and touched her cheek in comfort, She was coughing energon and shivering, He yelled to Vortex and Blast Off , as both transformers ran towards their boss. Their weapons on ready.

"We have to form Bruticus if we are to take her back to safety of the base."  
"There is a army out there waiting for us!"  
"Cyclonus and Brimstone will cover us from the sky, We need to take her to Shockwave, so he could remove that piece of metal. "

As the brothers kept shooting their machine guns, They kept the Autobots at bay, Onslaught looked down at the shrieking femme, He leaned in and put his head gently to hers, in comfort.

"We are going to form Bruticus and take you back to base, its going to hurt when we carry you, but I promise you Crasher you will get there."

Frantic Red optics looked into His own, He frowned behind his face plate, He never saw This seeker so scared in her life, He turned and yelled out to his Combaticons, As they all transformed and formed Bruticus, Jazz that was on the other side, comlinked Optimus.

Bruticus kneeled and as gently took crasher in his large hands, and closed his hand, to protect Crasher, In this case crasher had gone into stasis lock, The blade was embedded near her cables, which could offline her in a instance. Bruticus stood up, and smashed opened the wall, which in turn both Brothers transformed and flew up to the skies, to shoot at the incoming Enemies.

23,000 years before..

As Crasher stood in front of The two leaders at attention, She wondered what would be her Punishment, Lord Megatron didn't seem so mad with her as was Optimus. Lord Tidalwave was to her side, and Jazz as well.

Through her defense she stated she was defending herself, But Prime also interjected that she had more experience, and should have stopped when he was begging, But Lord Megatron knew that Decepticons like her, Don't stop until the enemy is dead. Its how they are brought up. Crasher turned her head to see Hotshot alive, and glaring at her with hatred, She hoped she would see him in the battle field, There was no excuse in the field if he got killed. Optimus Prime growled and simply spoke to His Brother behind the walls, For a suitable Punishment, Lord Megatron had a punishment, It wasn't really a Punishment for Decepticons But Optimus didn't know that, So when he told him, He seemed to nod and agree with it.

As both transformers walked out, Lord Megatron crossed his arms and tried to look mad at his soldier.

"For 3 CyberBeams you will be the Punching bag for all Decepticon and Autobots in the Arena."  
(80 days)

Crasher was so happy that she had a face plate on, She was smiling in pure delight, this was her Punishment? That was normal training for basics for Decepticons back in the old days. She nodded and saluted and turned on her heel walking towards Cybertronians most famous Fighting Arena. Lord Tidalwave glared at Megatron who in turn smirked and nodded to him, The big transformed followed, but was stopped by a medium size transformer. Onslaught saluted and spoke in a hard tone.

"Asking permission to Join Crasher in this Punishment."

Optimus and the rest looked at him, in wonder.  
Optimus was about to reject, but Lord Megatron simply nodded.

"He started the fight, he deserves to go as well."

Brawl, Vortex, Blast off, Swindle as well yelled out for this punishment, lord megatron nodded, Soon or later Crasher was walking towards The arena With Onslaught a friend of hers, Now chuckling and both simply fist pumped as those 3 cyber beams would be endless fun for them.

23,000 after that

Bruticus kneeled down in the Decepticons base wounded, Cyclonus and Brimstone transformed and called out for Shockwave and Soundwave, As bruticus opened his fist, Bruticus felt pure anger as The seeker in his hand, was not moving, and a pool of her own energon. Her optics offline.

"No…"


	8. Grimlock

Lord Soundwave was not pleased. No he was not. He was not pleased on how the Leader Nova Prime had taken out one of his most Loyal pets. As Soundwave looked down at the body of Crasher, He simply thought of different ways to try and revive her. Her chest compartment was gone. The blade Nova Prime had embedded in her, was laying beside her, In her blood. Lord Soundwave wanted nothing more to get rid of Nova Prime, The femme seeker was a Loyal Soldier and would gladly sacrifice herself for the leaders goal, But A dead soldier was no use to Lord Megatron, So he ordered Soundwave to fix her. But Soundwave did not know how to fix, he was a communications officer. He turned around and typed in a few codes, Within a moment, Lord Shockwave appeared in the screen, Lord Soundwave did not enjoy conversing with Lord Shockwave, But when he saw what Lord shockwave was going with a project from before, He knew he was the mech to ask. Lord Shockwave himself seemed annoyed that he was being called, But when he saw who it was, his annoyance left in a bliss, With a salute, Lord Shockwave simply spoke in his normal monotone voice.

"Hello Lord Soundwave, How may I help you this fine evening?"  
"Shockwave, I require your assistance, in fixing a soldier."  
" My assistance? But of coarse Lord Soundwave, What is it you need assistance in?"  
" Lord Megatron demands Crasher to operate, You need to fix her."  
"Crasher? But of coarse, Is there anything you want in improvement? Perhaps a lid to keep her mouth shut?"  
Lord Soundwave growled in annoyance, Crasher was a Quiet soldier, Annoyance by her mouth was only in the battle field.

"Just Fix her, make her come back to us, we need her set of skills."  
"Yes Lord Soundwave, as you command, Just bring her body to my command center, and I will take care of it."

Lord Soundwave took off the moniter screen, and turned to the dead body of Crasher which laid on the table, He ordered a few soldiers to take her to shockwave's command center, were he would fix her.

Lord Shockwave was a bit giddy when it came to fixing broken soldiers, He always enjoyed putting new parts and experimenting on them. What he wanted was to experiment on his pets and his new prize. As Lord Shockwave turned from moniter to another, He came face to face with a offlined Grimlock which was being held in his testing room. Lord shockwave started to chuckle as his servos touched the screen, What fun he would have with his new prize. Crasher wouldn't mind staying in the same room as he, now would she? Oh evil ideas came to his mind, to do with Grimlock, and his comrades, But first thing was first. Fix Crasher, Improve her armor in ways, And then get her out.

Kickback walked into the room where they were holding Autobot Grimlock. Kickback giggled with a hint of evil, he was so going to have fun when it was time to torture the Autobot. Lord shockwave wanted him to feel pain, to feel what happened to his comrades, Kickback wanted nothing more, than to see the big Dinobot cry out in pain. As the insecticon walked around, two soldiers came in, and laid a body next to another pod, Being curious kickback walked toward the two soldiers, with a wave of his servos, both soldiers walked out, He looked down to see a femme body, Her wings where laying perfectly still, Her eyes where offlined, and her mouth was hidden by a face plate, Kickback frowned, and looked up to see his brother, Hardshell. The other insecticon walked to his brother, and crossed his arms, his optics landing on the dead seeker.

"Is this more scrap for us to eat?"  
"Oh, if it is, she is quite the treat!"

Hardshell frowned and looked at the Decepticon Seeker, For some reason, he didn't want to consume her, She seemed at peace, which was rare for Decepticons, His sniveling brother giggled and licked his fangs, Energon drooling from his mouth, Hardshell smacked his brother and growled darkly.

"Get a hold of yourself Kickback, you ate just a beam ago. (2 hours ago)"  
"But brother, she looks delicious!"

"To bad, Kickback, for she is not to be eaten."

The voice came from a dark corner above them, A decepticon insect crawled out, Its red optics glowing at his brothers. Sharpshot crawled from one side to another, mumbling, finally he transformed and landed near them, pointing to kickback.

"Don't even touch her, Lord Megatron ordered Lord Shockwave to fix her, not for us to eat her. He will be furious if he finds an arm or leg missing."  
"Oh, How sad, I really wanted to know how she would taste."

Lord Shockwave walked in at that moment, his pets giggled and saluted him, Shockwave looked down at the dead seeker, then at The Autobot in bounds, He examined the seekers armor, and made a sound.

"If I plan on fixing this seeker, she will have a different style. This seeker needs new armor. "  
" We are stylists now?"  
"Oh, may I choose her colors?"  
"I want to choose her form!"

Kickback and Hardshell beamed with excitement, true the brothers were a menace but they did enjoy activites, their brother Sharpshot was less pleasant.

"Kickback go get me some soldiers, who are seeker formations. "  
"Oh yes Lord Shockwave!"

"Hardshell go get me some medical bots."  
"Yes Lord Shockwave."

As both brothers walked out giggling, The older brother sharpshot looked at the femme, frowning. Lord shockwave was already activating some computers, and taking out tools, His right arm, which was a cannon transformed to some eletronical tool.

"Lets begin."

/

90 CyberBeams. (4 days later)

Lord Shockwave growled, and walked out the torture/clinical room. 90 CyberBeams and still that large Autobot had not come out of his sleep. It was getting on the scientist nerves. He had finished with the femme seeker, Lord Soundwave didn't want her back in the field yet, So the seeker was stuck in shockwaves base, Just trying to repair herself from the death she had been in. Lord Shockwave noticed that ever since her revival, She has acted more innocent in the horrors around her. She would at times follow Lord Shockwave where ever he went, like a lost pet, It annoyed Shockwave greatly, But the Insecticons found it amusing, and would stick to her like glue. When The seeker had been revived her colors where no longer black and purple, They changed it to Autobot red and black. Her optics where purple, and she now changed into a Starship. Before Lord shockwave walked out, Crasher peeked into the room, where they had been holding Grimlock, The femme tilted her head, and looked at the giant Autobot, He was handsome, but he seemed dead to her. She turned to kickback, who was busy eating a piece of metal.

"Kickback, Who is that Transformer?"  
"Oh, you mean the big idiot who is being held?"  
"Yes."  
"Why my dear femme, that's the Leader of the Autobot strike team, Grimlock!"  
"G..r..i…m…l..o…c..k..?"  
Kickback nodded and pointed to the Large Autobot.  
"Yes, yes, Grimlock, such a idiot, he thought he could destroy us! Can you believe it? But no one can destroy all of us!"  
The seeker looked at the transformer, something around the room alerted her, She turned around from every side, her audio antennas twitched as she glared growling gently, Kickback saw this, and whispered to her audio.

"Something wrong sweet femme?"  
"Someone is in the room.."  
Kickback looked around but saw nothing, He chuckled and walked out of the room.

"Probably our cousins!"

But Crasher felt nervous, She hated feeling nervous, She walked toward the Large Autobot, and looked under his face, The Autobots optics where offlined, But his faceplate showed anger, She tilted her head, and went to touch his chest, But was caught in the middle, What was she doing? She frowned and put her hand back, She turned and gave the room one more look over, then started to walk off, She closed the doors, and walked to the other Base where she leaned on it, She wanted to get back into the fight, She touched her helm and sighed.

INSIDE THE DORM/

Starscream appeared and landed near the large Autobot, which simply frowned, He stood in front of him and spoke in a high tone.

"I am Starscream, I have come to free you. But the deal is that you work for me!"

As starscream took off the first wave of security Grimlocks optics flashed online, Recent memories and fights flashed back at him, He looked up to see starscream, He struggled growling.

"I can help you get revenge on those who destroyed your friends, If only you work under me, The real Leader of the Decepticons!"

Grimlock growled and flexed his shoulders, His right fist tore open the electrical binds, which snapped off caused from pressure, Starscream backed off in fear and stuttered.

"I can help you!"  
"No thanks."

With that Grimlock tore the other electrical binds, and then grabbed starscream and threw him to a large switch, the poor seeker laid on the ground, growling to himself, why he even bothered. Grimlock shook his head, and growled, he took out his shield and Pure raw energon blade, and smashed into the door.

"ME GRIMLOCK ANGRY!"

The door being cracked open and a angry yell was the only thing that was heard, Nearby soldiers ran towards the Large Autobot,They held their weapons and shook, But a seeker in black and red, ran straight towards the Large Autobot, With a upper kick, The femme seeker smashed her heel across the face of Grimlock, As the soldiers saw the seeker fight, they was granted more courage, as they shot at the Autobot.

"Come on, lets show him whose boss!"

Grimlock was a train of hate and anger, The transformer gripped the transformer, in his larger hands, and tossed the seeker down, a growling came from it, Grimlock tilted his head, and growled back, Surely this opponent was stupid to think he would go down so easily, The seeker stood up, Its wings twitching, Grimlocks optics widened, He had not noticed the transformer was a femme. The seeker growled in anger, took out her double blasters, and shot at him, He used his shield to block the incoming fire, the seeker was walking towards him, while shooting all her ammo, Nearby soldiers shot as well, In a flash Grimlock yelled and slammed his blade upon some soldiers, his shield knocking back some mechs, The seeker growled, and opened her mouth to insult.

"HEY, YOU BIG IDIOT, OVER HERE!"  
Grimlock turned to the femme seeker, He wasn't fond of being called an idiot, He growled and put his shoulders front ward, mimicking a charge. The seeker stuck out her glossa and shook her aft at him.  
"Cant get me you slag!" The nearby soldiers thought of this as a death wish, But the seeker was simply causing a delay, as Hardshell ran towards Grimlock and smashed him into the wall, The surprise attack was indeed well done, for it had grimlocks anger increase.  
Grimlock smashed his fist into Hardshell which knocked the insecticon all the way to the next few walls, A cry for him, caused the Autobot to turn his head to the seeker, The femme was shaking, her mask was covering her face, Her wings where spread to the sides, Both her arms turned into riot cannons, Lord shockwave did not lie when he said he made improvements on her, She screamed in anger, and charged her cannons, The soldiers around her retreated, She called his name, and shot two large powerful purple beams at Grimlock as he shielded himself, He charged at the seeker, his blade above his head, about to strike.

A blade twirled around and around, Causing the ripples of the gravity to explode, The seekers optics widened, She looked up, to see Grimlock's blade vanish from his servos, The red optics of the Dinobot seemed to widen, In anger or surprise she did not know. Kickback and Sharpshot stood there across, one's weapon smoking another's blades out. Crasher found relief in seeing her friends, But before she could move, The ground underneath her and Grimlock started to crack, She screamed in fright, as The ground below them opened up, Grimlock's claws tried holding unto the ground, The femme seeker tried activating her thrusters only to be caught in webs, She screamed and yelled for help, as her form plumaged to the depths of shockwaves headquarters. Grimlock glared down to the depths, watching the seeker fall, her wings and legs tangled in webs, He looked up to see Sharpshot and kickback giggling.

He was damned if he was going to be caught again, So he released himself from the edge and fell the stories down, following the femme seeker.

"Grimlock needs to find another exit."


	9. What's Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Posted this chapter last night, and So far I have caught up. Forward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing chapters weekly for this fanfic, so I can continue on with it.

Crasher Groaned as she'd feel trapped. She online her optics, and tried to look around, it was so dark, where was she? The female tried to move but felt like something heavy was on her frame, all she remembered was fighting that giant Autobot, and then falling into this pit, She slowly brought her hand to her face, as her face mask lowered, her fingers wiping at the energon around her mouth. How far did she fall? A shift and Groan made her optics look up as she saw a Visor look at her, Red Visor, soon the lights of the Mech on top of her started to turn on, as her optics widened. Grimlock had landed on top of the female, His arms to the sides of her head, as well as his legs, Above him on his back was crumbled walls and Metal Casings, After he fell, the rest of the floor came with him. Instincts took over for Crasher, She slammed her hands to his chest to try and get him off, but the mech was Huge, As big as Tidalwave and just too heavy for her, She'd narrow her optics as she'd hiss. "Get Off Me, Autobot.." Each Word coming out with anger, anger from where, she did not know..But Grimlock only groaned and tried to shift, only for pieces of rubble to fall around them. "I cannot...too much weight..." She'd Scream as she'd tried putting her legs up, she tried to escape, her eyes widening. She had been given life just four days ago and now here she was stuck again. Grimlock looked at the femme's face, she was a thing of beauty he thought, Her optics were annoyed right now, and pulsed softly with a purple hue, but he wondered, what other emotions were going through her. After a bit, He tried to get up, his arms and legs creaking as the metal above him fell to the sides, She took this opportunity to turn around and try to crawl away from under him, Her wings shifting and twitching, as she'd slowly move little by little. Grimlock looked up, to see the femme crawling, her back to him, He'd growl. If she got out, she would send reinforcements, and thus he'd get captured again, Grasping her Leg, she'd freeze, looking over her shoulder and growling. "Let Go you oversized Aft!" She'd tug on her leg, before she'd yelp, Grimlock pulling her back, before he'd let go of her leg and go back to supporting the weight on his back.

Crasher's optics were large as her entire form was frozen, "Really?..." She thought to herself...She could feel The Autobots Chest against her sensitive wings, his arms next to her shoulders, as his helm laid next to her face, his red visor glowing in the dark, Her ass was right next to his Cod Piece, and she was having a hard time moving...Little insecticon eyes popped around them, before Grimlock snarled and put his hands to fists, without instinct, she pushed up, and rubbed her helm on his neck, her wings shaking from the touch, Her optics offlined for a second, as she forgotten how fucking good it felt to be touched, even on her wings. It was Grimlock's turn to freeze now, His optics behind his visor looked at the figure below him, as she'd grind against him, a soft like purr coming from her. "What are you doing Femme?" His voice came out like an angry thunderstorm, and for a second he felt like it was to much, but when the femme backed off, and softly mumbled, she'd look over her shoulder, her antennas twitching on her helm, before lowering slightly. "You really are stupid...you and I are in this Position, and you ask me, What I am doing?" Her voice was soft, like honey with a cold undertone, and for some reason Grimlock wanted to hear it more. The Big Mech growled, before he'd feel more cracking underneath him, both her and his optics widened to see the floor crack, and before a word got out, the floor caved in, but this time, Grimlock fell, as Crasher tried to keep her thrusters on, through the web, as he fell, she started to laugh, before the rubble on him caught some on her wings, and the web tied her legs together. She'd curse as she'd fall deeper, Not before slamming her hand on her wrist, a Beeping Appearing as her location appeared on Shockwave's Computer.  
-

Crasher was so tired of waking up in the dark, She'd press her hands on something bulky, before a rough voice ripped through her thoughts. "Grimlock...likes this position." Purple optics looked down to see a red visor looking back at her, she'd Freeze her wings twitching, as she'd notice she was sitting on Grimlock's Waist, her hands on his chest. The Mech chuckled before looking around. They Seemed to be in a storage Facility of some sorts. He'd growl seeing the beeping on her arm though, In a Rough Jerk, he'd sit up, grab her left wrist, and wrap his other hand around her slender back. She was in a Delusional State, She had never been touched so much by another Mech, since Fighting was her top priority. So when The mech grabbed her, Instinct kicked in, and she'd Struggle, before her shoulder cannon transformed and she'd Fire a blast at him, He'd Dodge, before growling and tackling her down, His one hand holding both her wrists above her head, as she'd look at him, his other hand caressing her face. Grimlock was known in the Autobots to be a Stupid and slow Bot, but he'd allow his friends to think whatever they'd like. He knew better. He was a fighter after all. A thumb caressed the femme's lips, they were scarred, his red visor glowing, before he'd lean in closely, Crasher's body heightened as she'd freeze, her optics on his facemask, before he'd lower his own, and slowly lower, his lips Just Inching from hers.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Grimlock's head snapped up, before his facemask covered his mouth, Crasher was such in a Daze, she didn't even recognize the voice at first. As Grimlock started to get up, He was Tackled by Onslaught, Who Snarled and Shoved him against a wall, Blast off and Vortex running up to her, as Onslaught Saw red, His Hands Turning to Fists, before smashing into the large Mech's Face, Grimlock grabbed Onslaught's Fists and Tossed him to the wall, before noticing the blasts of Vortex and Blast Off, Behind them incoming Decepticons. Grimlock looked around, before seeing a Window. He'd Growl, and run off, shoving himself through it, and landing upon two Decepticons, before running towards the East way of the Towers. Onslaught snarled and walked to the broken window, before looking over to Crasher, She was being helped up by Vortex, who gripped her shoulder gently.  
"You okay Crasher?"  
"I, Uh...what?"  
Vortex and Blast off looked at each other, before Onslaught walked towards Crasher, and Grabbed her face in his, before kissing her deeply. Crasher's optics widened, before she put her hands on his chest, her wings drooping, as she'd look at him with shock. Onslaught, looked at her with sad optics, his hands shaking as he'd look down.  
"I thought I lost you Crasher.."  
Fearing he probably just lost his best friend, he'd back up slightly. His shaking hands were replaced with smaller ones, as Crasher hugged him tightly, her wings down, as Tears pooled down her cheeks. Vortex and Blast off looked at Onslaught, who looked back; not knowing what to do.  
"I died..Onslaught..I Died.."  
Brawl decided to walk in that moment, and saw Onslaught being Hugged by Crasher, he walked to Crasher, snatched her from Onslaught who growled very Territorial like, as she'd yelp, and notice Brawl was hugging her. Vortex and Blast off chuckled. Onslaught and Brawl both had attachments to her, Vortex was less territorial so was Blast off. Swindle popped behind Brawl and grinned behind his facemask, as Crasher's laughter sounded around them.  
"I missed all of you so much.."  
Onslaught smiled as he'd walk closer to her, So did the rest of the combaticons, she looked around them all, before they all either pressed their face mask against her, or literally did kiss her face. Laughter erupting from her.

Grimlock stood a Towers Ledge, waiting to be picked up by Autobots, as his hand turned into fists. His red visor glowing brighter.  
"She will be Mine..Grimlock Promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the names in this fanfic is based on people's actual gamer-tags from the clan which I was in back in 2012, While changing the names could work for me, it would mean hours of editing for the later chapters. So I will be keeping the names, and just editing mistakes I had in my other account.


End file.
